The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor apparatuses, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages that have a package on package (POP) structure.
Semiconductor products are required to process data of large capacity with gradually reduced sizes. Accordingly, semiconductor chips used in semiconductor products need to be highly integrated in single packages. In addition, with highly integrated semiconductor chips, demands for improved functions and reliability of the semiconductor chips, and high speed operation of an electronic system including integrated semiconductor chips are increasing.